RJC behind the scenes!
by Torchix
Summary: The title says it all. We take a trip behind the scenes of Ruby's Journey, Complications and see how the characters take each scene! Beware: Lots of Wall breaking, lol.
1. Take 1

**[AN. The title says it all. We take a trip behind the scenes of Ruby's Journey, Complications and see how the characters take each scene! Beware: Lots of Wall breaking, lol.]**

**Me: Hey ya! I was bored, so I made this! There will (hopefully) be one up after every chapter of the actually story, but don't bet on it! XD  
**

**It's RJC behind the scenes!- Take one**

_Hello and welcome to RJC behind the scenes! I will be talking in italics, OK? It's a lot easier that way. Now, as we have had so many chapters, I will make this chapter a summary of a few of my favourite scenes. _

**Chapter 1**

_So Ruby, how have you been enjoying filming so far? _

**Ruby: **It's cool. I don't know how mom and dad survived having you in their heads for so long though.

Ruby folds her arms.

_Well excuse me! You wouldn't even exist if I didn't write and direct this! _

She just stuck her tongue out at me. _Sigh..._

**Ruby: **OK! Don't cut me, please!

Does she know that I can't? Without her I have no story!

_OK, I won't. _

**A little while later...**

_So, how was that scene?_

**Pearl: **I found it funny! *giggle*

**Ruby: **Easy for you to say, you didn't have to fall down that staircase on your ass! *growls*

_Do you want me to cut you?_ She shut up. _Good girl._

**Ruby: **Why didn't you have stunt kid?!

_Helllo! Cos this is a story!_

**Ruby: ***blows raspberry*

How immature...

**Chapter 3**

_Well, this scene has to be one of the best, right Ruby?_

**Ruby: **So far, yes. I actually _want_ to film it!

_That's good news. Well, off you go!_

**A few hundred or so takes later...**

_Ugh! That was one long scene!_

**Pearl & Ruby: **Tell us about it.

_Torchix ruined every take with some nonsense._

**Torchix:** No I didn't! I was the best there, blame the Rattata for being weak!

_Oh yeah, she also beat up the Rattata way too soon._

**Ruby: **We went through three before one lasted long enough for the shots and for me to catch it!

**Torchix: **Oh sorrrrry!

Everyone sighed. It's safe to say that was one long day of filming!

**Chapter 4**

_Lets welcome out new characters, Alessandra and Francesco!_

**Everyone: ***claps*

**Alessandra: **Is it crazy here every day?

_Unfortunately, yes._

**Francesco: **Great.

_Be grateful you're not here every chapter!  
_

**Chapter 9-11**

_This was one of the hardest sets of chapters to film! Every time we tried to do an appeal, something went wrong! Either they got the order wrong, or the extras were too good! Sheesh, you just can't get the characters these days!_

**Pearl: **And what is that supposed to mean?! .

_Sorry!_

**Alessandra: **You should be!

_Now I know why I changed from a co-ordinator to a trainer and then to a breeder...  
_

**Chapter 14-17**

_These were very interesting chapters to film. With a vampire that needed to be fed on set, not to mention the health and safety with her hunt scene, she almost killed Ruby for real!_

**Gemma: **I can't help instincts!

_I know, I know. *pats back only to receive glare* O-Ok... I am so glad death glares aren't your power, cos if they were, I'd be dead._

**Gemma: ***smirks* I know.

_*shivers* I enjoy writing about you when your nice, not like this. *cowers away*  
_

**Chapter 20 and 21**

_Team Rocket mark two are officially the most annoying characters, on earth!_

**Torchix: **YAY! I'm not the most annoying!

_No, but you come in a very close second._

**Torchix: **I hate you.

**Ruby: **Don't we all.

**Everyone: **Agreed.

_I fear a rebellion...  
_

**Chapter 23**

_There are some things on this set you just can't control, chapter 23 was all improvised by the cast when May went into Labour. I was panicking myself!_

**May: **At least it wasn't you giving birth, again! Do you hate me or something?

_No! On the contrary, you are my favourite anime character! _

**May: **Then why so many kids?

_Plot purposes, that and the fact you and Ash.... way too much...._

May blushed.

**Chapter 24**

_This chapter broke my heart! It all was so unexpected! Another one that just happens..._

_No one can join us for this, they're too worried about Saph'...  
_

**Chapter 27**

_Now this chapter I loved to film!_

_The change was so painful, though, by the sound of the screams the two made, my ears haven't recovered yet._

**Ruby:** It's a good idea, though! Now we have no health and safety guys bugging us!

_Ah yes. Last vampire chapter we almost got shut down by H&S. Its sucks, it really does. _

**May: **Yeah, and in the end she made me sort it out. When I was still PREGNANT!

_What are you doing here?!_

**Ash:** She's on the phone to me.

_No, she's here..._

**Ash: **These phones have good graphics.

_O.o_

**May: **What?

**Gemma: **Ignore her.

_Yeah, real nice! You're supposed to be kind now! Sheesh...  
_

**Chapter 30**

_This was my best chapter ever in my opinion! I think it was my best battle and ideas! _

**Ruby: **except for health and safety's visit.

_Ah yes... they were on our case for both the smoke and the metal. I am so grateful to Walter for scaring them off._

**Walter: **Don't mention it.

_Buuuut, they did say they'd be back. I'll have Blaze keep an eye out. Oh, and Arceus too._

**Everyone: ARCEUS!**

_Oops...  
_

**Chapters 31-32**

_More unplanned mess! Amnesia is back to haunt us! NOOOOOOO!_

**Gemma: **Oh do be quiet.

_Grrr...._

**Gemma: **what?

_Never mind._

**Ruby: ***frozen*

_Peter and Ruby sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then come Peter with a baby's carriage!_

**Peter: **OI!

_*Gulp* I'm off! Cya next time!_

____________

**Me: Well, how was the first take? R&R!**


	2. Take 2

**Me: Back again!**

**Take 2!**

**Chapter 33**

_Welcome back! This days filming, was HECTIC! _

**Ruby: **You're telling me!

_First problem was that Gemma had already gotten her memory back before this chapter, so all of it was faked._

**Gemma: **Not that hard.

_I know, I am you remember! _

**Torchix: **And you're me!

_Unfortunately, yes, I am. This filming was even more hectic as you almost set Carlisle on fire!_

**Walter: **Yes, I had to hold her back. I have no idea why though.

_Yes, she just randomly attacked! _

**Ruby:** And she won't say why at all.

**Ash:** Not even when being tickled.

_Ah yes, why don't you get back to that, Ash?_

Ash nodded, grabbing Torchix and taking her someone, laughs are heard seconds later.

**Ruby:** That'll teach her!

_____

_It's been a few hours and she still ain't spoke, ah well, let's look back at some of today!_

_____

_So, how was flying, Gemma?_

**Gemma: **Are you trying to be funny? *glares*

_Uh... n-no!_

**Gemma: **It was horrible. I hate heights, you should know that!

_I know, I know. *sigh*_

**Gemma:** What's next?

_You seeing Carlisle again._

**Gemma: **YAY! He's a second father to me!

_I know._

**Gemma: ***glares*

_What?_

**Gemma:** You say 'I know' too much.

_I know_

**Gemma: **Grrrrrr!

_*gulp*_

_____

_My personal favourite scene is now! Yay! I get to see little Jasper again!_

**Jasper: **Gooo!

_*picks up the cutie* Hey ya little man!_

**Ruby: **aren't I supposed to be the one playing with him?

_Yeah, but I'm looking after him until then._

**Jasper: ***poops*

_Ugh! OK, you can have him! _

What was it about never working with babies?

_____

_This scene was where the problems began. Nine vampires in one room, health and safety went MAD!_

**Bob: **This scene was hazardous! If any one of them had got hungry...

_They're veggies. _

**Bob: **No excuse.

_Arceus, deal with him. _

**Bob: !**

_*looks away* Uh, not a pretty sight..._

_Oh yeah, did you know that Pokémon have their own H&S supervisor? No? Well they do! When Torchix pulled that Charizard stunt we were ..-- that close to being closed down!_

___________

**Me: There we go. I am repeating what I said in actual RJC.**

**I'm thinking of doing a movie for RJC, and I need an idea for a legendary/plot or both! I am also looking for some one-off OCs to be in it. I will be writing the movie and this at the same time, so the updates will be slower, but without a plot there is no movie, so decide! **

**You can either PM me or say it in your review. **


	3. Take 3 Movie special

**Me: It's the movie special! YAY! I couldn't help it. :D Hehe...**

**Take three- Movie special!**

_Welcome to this special chapter! You have no idea how hard it was to get Celebi to take me to the future to direct this! *sigh* _

**Ruby: **I find you more annoying now than in earlier episodes.

_I know, you wouldn't stop back chatting! This was by far the worst thing I had to film and direct. *sigh*_

**Pearl: **Stop sighing.

_No._

**Adelle: **Oh do shut up, I am trying to get some rest after that horrible week.

_Everyone agrees about the worst week bit. _

***

This is the first scene, and the only happy scene until the end. Well, let's see how they felt filming that.

_So, Ruby, how was that?_

**Ruby: **Other than hitting the gate it was fun. Gemma is seriously lethal!

**Gemma: **I know.

**Pearl: **Don't we all.

_Yes, we do. Especially me. *shudders*_

**Gemma: **I don't like the next one though.

**Leaf: **Me neither! Pearl almost gets shot!

**Everyone: ***frozen*

**Leaf: **What?

_You and Gemma agreed on something! O.o_

***

_NOOOOO! TRUTH OR DARE WITH THESE GUYS IS LETHAL! _

**Gemma: **It wasn't that bad last time, was it?

_Yes, it was._

**Ruby: **I agree.

**Pearl: **You're mad for letting us play.

_I know._

***

I now have to have extra tight security with a Princess on set, and guns.

**Adelle: **I know.

_It's annoying, and how did you hear me? I didn't say that aloud!_

**Adelle: **I don't know.

_O.o_

***

_Guns have now got H&S back on our case. *groan*_

**Bob: **Guns are lethal!

_I know! They only have blanks in!_

**Bob:** That is no different.

_I hate you. I really do._

**Bob: **PLEASE DON'T SET ARCEUS ON ME!

_Get out and I won't._

**Bob: OK!**

***

**Ruby: **_I hate you._

_I know you do, I didn't mean to make you kill something, and it was only fake!_

This is in both Teddy bear title chapters, she wanted to shoot me!

_Look, I didn't like it any more than you!_

**Walter: SHE'S 11!**

_Hey dude, shut up._

I miss him. :'(

***

**Gemma: **I can't hear straight.

_*with mega phone* SORRY FOR THE PAIN BIT!_

**Gemma: **Half Ten.

***

**_HAPPY ENDINGS ROCK!_**

**Ruby: **I agree.

**Pearl: **I kissed LEAF! OMG!

**Everyone: ***hides from hyper girl*

***

**Me; **That is where I leave you, short I know. :( But RJC is out soon. R&R!


	4. Take 4

**Me: Welcome! Uh...**

**Take 4**

_Oh, lord... this chapter was difficult..._

***

_OK, this chapter is the first time that we have a narrator to make this seem like a real PKMN series! But... well... the cast kept hurling insults at him..._

**Narrator: **You're telling me! I feel like a insult bag, like a boxing bag for insults!

_Not my fault._

**Narrator: **It is, I didn't have to deal with this crap in the original series.

_That's because they weren't being written about and ordered by the most violent person on EARTH!_

**Narrator: **Should I run and hide right about now?

**Gemma: **That would be advisable.

_RAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!_

**Narrator: ***runs* !!

***

_I think he will think twice before insulting our set up and cast next time!_

**Ruby: **YEAH!

**Pearl: **YEAH!

**Gemma: **YEAH!

**Walter: **YEAH!

**Leaf: **YEAH!

**Yellow: **YEAH!

**Alessandra: **YEAH!

**Francesco:** YEAH!

**Torchix: **YEEEE-HAAAA!

**Everyone: ***stares at Torchix*

**Torchix: **What?

_O.o.... Anyway, how was the fall, guys?_

**Ruby: **How about you fall down a big hole, squished by four people, and then let us know how you felt?

_I'll take that as a 'I hated the hell out of it' then, shall I?_

**All: **Yes.

***

_I swear, this cast SUCKS!_

**Torchix: **OI! I FIND THAT OFFENSIVE!

_You're supposed to!! Anyway, the reason I say that is because Ruby went and got herself POSSESSED!_

**'Ruby': **Yes, she most definitely did.

_*gulp* I'm off!_

***

**Me: Another short chapter, but hey, it's out! Now, if you review and me no reply then it is cos I'm in LONDON with no laptop. I hope you likey!**


	5. Take 5

**Me: Back! This is kinda Take 5/6, but I'll have it as just five. :)**

**Take 5**

_Oh my dear Jesus Christ, these two were _MANIC_! It was sooo dangerous too..._

***

_None of this was scripted, so this was all madness! We managed, just about, to get the shots of Ruby in his head, but it was difficult to make him sleep long enough to get the probe in..._

**Ruby: **PROBE?!

_Oops... Don't worry, we took it out! Honest!_ *looks at screen showing Ruby's thoughts*

**Ruby:** *sighs*

***

**Narrator: **I want to go back to the original series...

_Tough! Until they pay the 1billion dollar ransom I left you aren't going back! _

**Narrator: **But I get beaten up here!

_And? _

_Anyway, I had no idea what was going to happen in the battle, and when he made Pearl go up I was stunned. I thought we were doomed._

**Pearl: **What is _that_ supposed to mean?

_Nothing, dear, nothing. _

**Pearl: **It better not of.

_If you were Gemma or Ruby I may be worried._

**Pearl: **Why does no one think I can hit? *hits me round back of head*

_*passes out*_

**Pearl: **Oops....

***

_The battle did _not_ start well. Pearl was up against a type disadvantage, and..._

**_LEAF GOT HIT BAD!_**

**Pearl: **No! No! No!

_Chillax, he'll be fine, I never kill people off. _

**Ruby: **So far...

**Gemma: **Right, so far...

_I don't! And won't! ._

**Torchix: **She's gonna explode! RUNNNNN!!!!

**All: ***sweat drops*

***

**Meowthette: **I hate you.

_I know._

**Tanya: **We don't even get much air time!

_I know._

**Chris: **You're annoying.

_I know._

**All three: **STOP SAYING 'I KNOW' WOULD YA?!

_No. Arceus, judgement. _

**Chris: **Holy...

**Tanya:** Crap...

**Meowthette: ***gulp*

*Arceus hits all with Judgement*

**All three: **TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

_I enjoy this._ ^.^

***

_YAY! THEY WON!!!!!_

**Leaf: **I won.

**Pearl: **I know. *smiles*

_*pukes in corner* Mushy stuff done? Good, I like fluffy but that's just annoying Pearl._

**Ruby & Torchix: **I agree.

_You two agree with me? Is this the chapter of miracles?_

**Peter: **Yeah.

_Hi._

**Ruby: ***Blushes*

_What? *smirks*_

**Ruby: **Nothing...

***

**Ruby: **YOU MADE ME SHARE A TENT WITH HIM?!

_I know._

**Ruby: **GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

_Why does almost every chapter end in me running away? *legs it*_

***

**Me: Short as always, but here we go! R&R!**


	6. Take 6

**Me: Short as always, but here we go! **

**Take 6**

_I forgot to put in Narrator last chapter of RJC... he got peed off bad...._

**Narrator: **You bet I did!

_I know you did. *sigh* I said SORRY a million and one times! You won't be in next chapter anyway...._

**Narrator: **_What_?!

_*gulp*_

***

_I almost ended up dead, Ruby attempted to murder me in my sleep...._

**Ruby: **Next time I will succeed.

_Right... anyway, Gemma, will you explain how your old 'foster sister' had a home to send that tape to?_

**Gemma: **Unlike with Carlisle and his coven we would change our last names and get sent ahead to a foster home. We'd get visits from Kirsten and Chris until we'd burnt out files and then got fostered!

_What was on it?_

**Gemma: **You read twilight, what do vampires and their mates do every night?

_O.o_

**Everyone: **O.o

**Gemma: **What?

***

_Yeah, awkward was the chapter's word._

**Ruby: **You can say that again.

_I know._

**Ruby: **I'm going to ignore you. Peter was making it awkward by being there.

**Peter:** I can't help it. :(

**Ruby: **Aww!

_I'm kinda scared..._

***

_They made up! And my character decided to tease him._

**Ruby: **She did, she did.

**Gemma: **What? It was funny, you were giggling quite a bit and normally that means...

*Loud noise of drills, blocking out what she says*

_O.o I'M TOO YOUNG TO KNOW THAT?!_

**Ruby: **Me too! EWWW!

**Torchix: EW! EW! EWWWWWW!**

_I'm off! *runs*_

***

**Me: Its short, sorry, but I'll make next chapter longer. Hopefully... If I do one. The chapter of RJC I'm writing now is close to home... so I may not...**


	7. Take 7

**Me: Now all my relationship problems are sorted, here we go!**

**Take 7******

_I'm alive, and in love, lol. Anyway! Once we had the whole mess with Christina out of the way, we were back to normal! Except for me and Gemma m2 arguing over Walter every now and again 'til my real one came by. Torchix decided to crash the moment too._

**Torchix: **We had to get going.

_You're supposed to wait until they have finished being lovey-dovey! _

**Torchix: ***sticks out tongue*

_So immature..._

***

_I really don't like the idea of filming in Saffron... it's a scary place!_

**Ruby: **Even I'm scared a bit!

**Torchix: **I don't wanna be a doll!

**Pearl: ***screams*

**All: **What?

**Pearl: **My hair!

Everyone fell down anime style.

_Next chapter may see the return of the hair gag! *unenthusiastically* Yippee._

***

_Welcome back Alessandra and Francesco!_

**Both: **Hi!

_It's about time you two came back! It means there finally a contest!_

**Alex: **We were here a few chapters ago...

**Francesco: **Yeah.

_*looks back* eight to be exact._

**Both: **And?

_Do you always talk in unison?_

**Alessandra: **No.

**Francesco: **Only when we want to annoy you.

_You are succeeding..._

***

_YOU WENT AND GOT A RIBBON WITHOUT TELLING ME!_

**Alex: **Well, you have given Ru' three badges, we need ribbons soon or we won't get to the festival. So I took it into my own hands.

**Pearl: **I shoulda done that when I was out of her control when Ruby was away.

_Maybe you should..._

**Pearl: **You almost made me forget to register!

_I can't control the deadlines you know! I may have power here, but not that much! I also don't know the deadlines until we get here!_

**Pearl: ***gulps and stops mimicking my lip movement*

_Pearl!_

**Pearl: **RUNNN!

***

_Hide. Now. Or. Gemma. Will. Kill. You._

**Pearl: **She's not joking, everyone kept calling her pixie after filming, and she's gone mad!

**Ruby: **No joke.

**Leaf: **Hide.

***

**Me: as usual it is short, but hey! Next RJC is the contest! R&R!**


	8. Take 8

**Me: I am finding it hard to concentrate....**

**Take 8**

_Howdy partners, lol. Sorry about that. Anyway! This contest seemed to go by smoother, we had to have it fixed as usual of course... _

**Lillian: **I am not happy about that!

_Hey, this is a popular story! We have to have it happen right!_

**Lillian: **It's still cheating.

_And? _

***

**Pearl: **I liked my appeal this time.

_What was wrong with the last one?_

**Pearl: ** Dunno, I can't remember it was so long ago! *glares*

_I had other matters in the story to take care of! _

**Pearl: **Ruby had three badges and me no ribbons! Even Alex had to take it into her own hands!

_Hey! I got you an Aipom! Be grateful!_

**Pearl: **True. Thanks.

_SOMEONE WAS _POLITE_ TO ME! ITS THE APOCOLYPSE!_

**All: ***sweatdrop*

***

_Once all the appeals were over the battles began, but safe to say I did not think that for Alessandra would be beaten so soon!_

**Alex: ***sigh* I lost...

_You knew you were going to..._

**Alex: **Not _that_ fast!

_At least your appeal was good! Dark was amazing!_

***

_Yellow is in loooove! _

**Yellow: ***blushing* N-no I'm not!

**Gemma: **You so are.

_See! The mind reader says so! You may only have a crush, but you'll see later on!_

**Ruby: **This chapter has a _love_ triangle in?!

_And?_

**Ruby: **With _Pearl_ and _Harry_ as one of the couples?!

_I know, I know._

**Ruby: **Excuse me while I am sick!

***

**Pearl: **I WON! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!

_Calm down girl!_

**Alessandra: **Yeah, calm down.

_It is a big deal to her..._

**Pearl: **Well yeah, cos you keep forgetting to get me ribbons!

_Sorry.... _

***

_Sabrina is scary..._

**Sabrina: **That is not nice.

_You are! And you sent them after something that could turn them into ghosts!_

**Sabrina: **Its fun! Don't worry!

_I'm scared... bye!_

***

**Me: Still short, but hey! I can't help it. R&R!**


	9. Take 9

**Me: ....**

**Take 9**

_I did not enjoy writing some parts of this chapter, I am rubbish at battles! Some think I'm not, but I so am!_

**Ruby: **You made me lose!

_You hadn't lost once yet! I had to let you lose!_

**Ruby: ***turns around and folds arms*

_Hopeless..._

***

_You gotta love Todotile._

**Pearl: **He is sooo adorable! *squeal*

_Yeah... I like him, but I am not that mad about him..._

**Pear: ***pouts* He's cute.

_I know. _

**Pearl: **STOP SAYING I KNOW!

_*hides* I only said it once this episode..._

***

**Alex: **I WON!

_I know you did! I write it!_

**Alex: ***sticks out tongue*

_Why must you all do that to me?_

**All: **Its fun!

***

**Blaze: **Infernape! Ape, Infer!

_Say wha?_

**Blaze: ***rolls eyes*

_ Oi! I may be director but I can't understand Pokémon! _

**Blaze: **Infernape, nape in fer nape infer nape!  
_  
I said that I can't understand you! *growls*_

**Blaze: ***growls*

_*growls*_

**Blaze: ***growls*

_*growls*_

This may take some time!

***

**Ruby: **I like swimming.

_Are you on something? _

**Ruby: **You wish! Nope, I'm just happy.

_Why? Peter came n snogged u again? _

**Ruby: **What was with the MSN speak then?

_I have no idea! My hands did it automatically... speaking of hands mine hurt like hell after you lot made about six thousand words worth of chapters yesterday! =O_

**Ruby: **Your own fault.

_It is..._

***

**Me: How was that? Still short, sigh, but hey! I did write three chapters of RJC and one of this yesterday! R&R!**


End file.
